New Sunsets: Atlantica
by PirateArrowXAB
Summary: The first of a series. The Seasalt trio have always been limited to visiting a small number of worlds. After their liberation from the organization; one of the most important things to the three is exploring new worlds, making new memories and rediscovering freedom.


So, this is a series of three-chapter stories I will be writing concerning the sea salt trio. It basically recounts their first visit to new worlds in the kingdom hearts universe. I'll recount the experiences of all three, in varying order, for each new location. Featuring various KH characters as an added bonus!

I'll take requests for these guests in each location with any particular member of the trio, and at any point in the timeline.

Please enjoy!

Atlantica (post KH3D).

Lea

To be perfectly honest, Lea hadn't been at all suspicious up until the moment that Sora had gestured for the former assassin to lead the way through the swirling portal.

He'd been swinging his Keyblade at the practice targets with little enthusiasm when Sora found him, babbling non-stop about some mission. Donald and Goofy had been off doing something with the king, Yen Sid was occupied with spells of some sort; and the monotony of the mysterious tower had prompted him to accompany the hero (and Riku. And Kairi.). It had been described as ridiculously simple: defeat a few heartless, ADVOID the nobodies: the latest training session in a series of Ansem-knows how many. They'd taken the hideously cheerful Gummy monstrosity, as per usual: Sora driving whilst gesturing wildly to Riku, an occasional laugh escaping the usually stoic master as Kairi played with his hair from her position behind his seat. Lea had been slouched in a vacant corner to the back of the cockpit, drawing fiery shapes in the air with forced nonchalance as he attempted to ignore their easy camaraderie. They'd docked in such a way that he couldn't recognise his location, however, a frown tugging at his brow as he finally tuned into their stifled laughter. Now, poised to step through the temporary portal (Portal? Since when had the hatch been broken?), the redhead regretting his acceptance of Sora's invitation. A scowl transforming his face, he opened his mouth to demand, once again, exactly where they-

"Oh, for Kingdom Heart's sake."

A firm shove between his shoulders – only one of the trio was tall enough to do that easily – and he was stumbling forward, arms flailing forward in a vain attempt to halt his fall and –

\- water -

\- weightlessness -

something al-ter…ing

The Gummy Ship floated high above him, its garish hues darkened and distorted by the depth of the ocean surrounding him. A string of opaque silver bubbles flew from his gaping mouth, reminding him with sudden clarity that he did not appear to be drowning. His eyes bulged wide in a similar fashion as he ventured a look at his legs; or; where his legs were usually located. his body from the waist down felt alien, the hem of his familiar organization coat floating around a tiger-striped, flame-red fishtail. Lea barely registered the excited yells of the hero of light as he exited the portal, absorbed in trying to discern the reason for his transformation into a frigging _merman_. Risking an abrupt turn to question said hero, however, led to him being propelled several metres to the left, due to an overenthusiastic swing of his tail. Organizing himself took a few minutes, by which time the trio was searching for heartless among the waving fronds of seaweed. Riku, his tail muted silver, actually had the nerve to smirk at his dilemma before disappearing into a sea-cave. Kairi also shot him a smile; her's slightly more apologetic, before swimming over towards Sora, her pink tail bioluminescent in the dim blue. The hero himself, differing from his friends slightly with a dolphinesque lower half, had already discovered a plethora of heartless resembling jellyfish. The redhead rolled his eyes.

"Meh. Beach kids."

Having gained some manner of control over his new form, Lea caught up with the others, summoning his Keyblade to meet a shadowed horde of the aquatic enemies. Numerous as they were, the sea neons were particularly weak, allowing his mind to wander as he battered the emblem opponents. A pair of indigo eyes under sea-darkened hair appeared in the corner of his field of vision, narrowed in determination. She fined away, observed by bright, yet bemused, cerulean and a wide smile. Lea shook his head, losing himself in graceful parries and swings, darts and dodges and the bright sea of memories. A carefree smirk defined his features, noticed by a pair of confused aqua eyes framed by choppy white. He tossed Riku a smug smile of his own, letting his thoughts distract him temporarily from his lonely state. Those two were gonna love this world.


End file.
